The Creator and its Creation
by bluebug00
Summary: Just something I needed to write. This fanfic is about the cute one-shot moments between Danny and Kaai (his animal spirit). Please no flames! And please read!
1. Chapter 1: A Pleasant Surprise

**The Creator and its Creation.**

**Summary:** Just something I needed to write. This fanfic is about the cute one-shot moments between Danny and Kaai (his animal spirit). Please no flames! And please read!

**A/N: Hi Guys! ****My sister suggested I should start some one-shots so I tried. Be warned...this in my first DP fanfic so please no flames. If there's any problems please tell me and I'll fix them.**

**Enjoy!**

"Hey, Clockwork. Sorry I'm late. My parents built this new machine that when you shoot it nothing happens. It's stupid really. They don't even know what it does. But then they shot me with~"

Through Danny's whole speech, Clockwork was trying to see what happened to the young halfa just after he got back from school. "Daniel?" He asked stepping back from the viewing screens.

"~and then I couldn't get up and~" he continued, completely ignoring his mentor or he just didn't hear him.

"Daniel?"

"~and now I'm feeling tired again and I think som~"

"Daniel!"

"Huh what?"

"What happen after you came back from school?"

"I umm... Went into the kitchen grabbed an apple then my parents shot me 'accidently' with their new machine. After that I went to my bedroom and sat on the bed. I got tired and fell asleep. I can't remember what happened after that. Why do you want to know? I thought you knew everything?" Danny said completely confused at what the Time Master was asking him.

"I do not know everything, Daniel. Just the things that is in the timeline." His mentor explained. "But why don't you know what happened after I got home?" The halfa asked.

"That is what what I am wondering as well. I lost sight of you after your parents shot you with their new invention." Clockwork made his way to the library as Danny quickly followed, jogging to keep up. The Ghost of Time walked to the big dark brown bookcases and started searching for a certain book. Danny went to the couch and made himself comfy. A few minutes passed and Clockwork put back a book he took out before, after reading it.

"Daniel?"

"Hum?" Replied a sleepy ghost boy. "Come let us begin training before you fall asleep." With that they made their way to the training hall.

"Now, begin with your creations." Clockwork stood in the middle of the room facing Danny. The room was a dark purple with clock gears on the roof. "Sure, okay..."

He changed into Phantom and consentrated on making a plant out of ectoplasm. The green blob changed into a rock shaped figure before whips appeared. He started getting dizzy, eyes glowing an icy blue before the green blob changed the same colour and a form of a cat appeared. Limbs coming together and fur slowly started coming ou giving it colour.

A few seconds passed and Danny, as well as the snow white cat, fell unconcious. Clockwork shot forward and grabbed Danny. He watch closely as Danny muttered something only he would understand. A few moments passed and both Danny and the cat started waking up.

The ghost boy groaned as he sat up, holding his head. He slowly opened his eyes. "W-what...ha-happened?"

"I am not entirely sure but I do believe you just made a real live animal." Clockwork explained. "What?" Danny looked at the white feline trying to get up but failing. Danny quickly crawled over to her and picked her up. Smiling, he stroked her head and neck as he changed back into Fenton. The feline changed as well, from the whitest cat that ever existed to a pitch black feline with icy blue eyes.

Both Danny and Clockwork stared at the cat, shocked at what they discovered. The Time Master shot up from the floor and started flouting to the door. "Wait, where you going?!" Danny exclaimed urgently. "Come. I may know what this means or what you have created." Danny hugged the cat closer to himself and got up, running after his mentor.

Clockwork bursted into a new room that Danny has never been in but this one had a dark aora in it, not like the rest of the rooms of the tower. There was a big bookcase with a few hundred books in it against the far back wall and an old purple vintage couch in the middle of the room, a lamp on a tabel next to it, but the thing that was under the lamp was what made both Danny and the cat nervous.

"Dan..."He whispered. Danny hugged the cat closer to his chest, he could feel the cat shake with fear. "Well this is a surprise!" Dan said from inside the Fenton thermos. Dan laughed at Danny's discomfort, that was when he sensed something else coming from the boy. "Danny-boy come closer."

"Why?"

"NOW!" Clockwork turned to watch the scene before him with a book in hand. "What do you want Dan?"

"Just come closer boy. I sense something with you. It feels like its you but not you at the same time..."

"What do you mean by feeling like me?"

"I can't explain it, its extremely powerful. It feels like an...animal?!" Danny's eyes widen in realisation. He glanced down at the cat who looked up at him, scared but brave. Danny stared into her eyes, seconds passed before Dan spoke again. "Danny-boy?"

"Huh? What?" Danny head shot up completely confused.

"What's wrong Daniel?" Danny looked back at the cat but didn't answer. The cat nodded her head and Danny spoke.

"She says her name is Kaai...She's a spirit...Made from my core... but I don't understand. I feel empty but not on the same time. It feels like she's a part of me and I'm a part of her... What's wrong with us? I mean me. Or us or~" Danny sighed and stroked Kaai again.

"Daniel. Nothing is wrong with you, or her." Clockwork puts his hand on Danny's shoulder. "But why did this happened?" He asked slightly lifting Kaai up to emphisize his situation. The cat hissed and he apologized, stroking her again. "I do not know but if what she said is true. Then you are one of the strongest ghosts in existance."

"Wait, so other ghosts has spirits?"

"Only the strongest ghosts. For example the Ancients. You know who they are, don't you?"

"Well duh they made the ghost zone." Clockwork lead both of them to the couch, Danny completely ignoring Dan.

"Yes they did. They were extremely powerful ghosts and each one of them had their own spirit. These spirit helped their ghosts to heal faster or in occasions merging with the creator, providing more strenght. But when your spirit dies, you die as well."

"When the spirit strays to far from its creator, both of them will fall unconcious to store enery as well as keeping the bond. This is very dangerous, both will die if they are not brought together in time. Other ghosts will get jelous of your achivement Daniel, you can not tell anyone about you spirit. Not even your friends. Is that clear?"

"Why can't they know?" Danny asked looking down at the cat laying in his arms.

"They will indanger not only you but your spirit as well. I am sorry."

"Oh... Okay." Just then something caught Kaai's eye. She jumped off of Danny and started stalking something unknown to the others. "What is it Kaai?" Danny asked curious.

_**"I don't know, but It looks like..."**_ She crawled closer to the bookcase. _**"SPIDER! EEEEW! Get it off!Get it off!Get it off!Get it off! Get it OFF!"**_

At that Danny fell back onto the couch laughing his head off until Kaai jumped on him and the spider got on him. He screached and ran around trying to get it off but failing. This time Clockwork and Dan laughed with Kaai. The young feline jumped into the air and changed into a beautiful black crow, she dove down and grabbed the spider with her extremely sharp beack. The now black crow landed on top of the tabel and dropped the dead spider, she changed back into her cat form and looked at Danny, then back at the spider and back again.

"Wow. That was...AWESOME!" Danny cheered and ran over to his spirit. "What else can you turn into?" Clockwork chuckled at Danny's antics but kept watching. Kaai jumped off the tabel and turned into the same crow, and then a much smaller bird with dark blue wing tips and so on. Hours passed, until Clockwork told they had to leave if Danny wants to get home before curfew. Kaai turned into her cat form and jumped into Danny's arms. They took off for the Fenton portal. The only thought going through the Master Of Time's head was that that was gonna be the begining of spesial friendship.

**_THE_END_**

**A/N: HEY GUYS. Okay I finally got a new idea and now the ideas won't stop coming. I'm already done with the 2nd chapter so yeah. That's all. Oh no wait. Its not. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Danny Phantom. Just Kaai because I made her up!**

**Okay now it is... NO WAIT!**

_***IMPOSTANT: I NEED A BETA! PLEASE HELP ME OUT!***_

**Okay I'm pretty sure that's all!**

**REVIEW PLEASE! And no flames!**

**-BB00**


	2. Chapter 2: Oh No You Didn't

**A/N: Its me, again. I hope you like this next chapter and I already have an idea for the next 2. Thanks guys**

_**"Thoughts"**_

* * *

"DANNY!" Jazz called her brother from outside his room. "Time to get up. Your gonna be late for school." The young Halfa groaned and started rubbing his eyes. "Danny? Are you up or should I come in there and throw some ectoplasm on your head?" Said the certain redhead as she opened the door and peaked in.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm up. I'm up."

"Looks like someone had a long night." Jazz chuckled as she closed the door and headed down stairs to eat breakfast. Danny sat on his bed for a few minutes before a question popped up in his head. _**Where's Kaai?**_

"Hey, Kaai? You in here?" No response came as he stood up and started looking around for the black fured feline. "Guess she went for her morning stroll." He said mostly to himself. Danny stopped looking for Kaai and started getting ready for yet another day in **prison**, oh sorry I mean high school!

He threw on a long sleeve black shirt - to hide all his scars - with blue jeans and his black/green sneakers. He combed his hair, well he at least tried to but that didn't happen, and made his way downstairs.

"Hey, Mom, hey Dad." Danny said to his parents who was busy with some new ghost weapon they made. "Oh. Hi, sweety!" Maddie greeted happily. "So Danny. You want me to drive you to school?" Jazz asked sipping on her hot-chocolate.

"Nah its okay." He dismissed her with a smile. "Hey umm mom? Did you by any chance see a black cat anywhere nearby?"

"Oh that filthy thing. I threw it out last night." She said completely ignoring the shocked expression on Danny's face.

"WHAT?!" Danny all but screamed. Jazz almost chocked on her hot beverage as his mother and father stared in at him. The Halfa ran to the blue front door and threw it open, looking for his beloved spirit.

**"Well about time!"** A Black feline said sitting on the porch, clearly annoyed. "Kaai! I'm so sorry. I didn't know. Please forgive me!" He scooped her up an gave her a tight hug which she returned by purring loudly and snuggling Danny's neck. **"Its okay, wasn't your fault."**

He carried her inside and glared at his mother.

"Don't ever do that again." He growled and Kaai hissed. The boy stroked the cat behind the ear and smiled at her. Kaai jumped out of his arms and onto the yellow round table. Danny walked to Jazz's side and gave her a quick hug goodbye before the feline jumped off and they walked side by side out of the door.

* * *

**THE END**

**A/N: Hi guys hoped you liked it. Sorry its so short :( **

**REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: (I'm doing this just one time so I will not do this again) I own nothing except Kaai. She's my creation. Just sayin...**

**Please R&R!**

**-BB00**


End file.
